The invention relates to an apparatus for preparing a beverage fit for consumption with a fine-bubble froth layer, in particular cappuccino, provided with a beverage unit, which dispenses under pressure a beverage to be processed to a beverage processing path, through which, in use, the beverage flows to obtain the beverage with the fine-bubble froth layer, the beverage processing path successively including a nozzle and a buffer reservoir, the nozzle being positioned relative to the buffer reservoir such that, in use, it generates a jet of the beverage, which squirts into the buffer reservoir to obtain the beverage with the fine-bubble froth layer, and the buffer reservoir being provided with an outlet path for discharging the beverage with the fine-bubble froth layer from the buffer reservoir.
The invention also relates to a method for preparing a beverage fit for consumption with a fine-bubble froth layer, in particular cappuccino, a jet of a beverage to be processed being generated, which is squirted into a buffer reservoir to obtain the beverage with the fine-bubble froth layer.
Such an apparatus and method are known from European patent application 0 878 158.
It is found that such an apparatus is very satisfactory for preparing coffee with a fine-bubble froth layer (also called café crème). This fine-bubble froth layer comprises coffee bubbles filled with air.
Although the respective apparatus is very satisfactory, the invention contemplates improving the apparatus in the sense that, if desired, also at least one additive can be added to the beverage, such as, for instance, concentrated milk or milk powder for preparing, for instance, cappuccino.